


Best Laid Plans

by ilikegoo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikegoo/pseuds/ilikegoo
Summary: Mac and Will try to keep their relationship hidden whilst they figure out what happens next.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other story. This is just an idea that I needed to run with and I didn't want to muddle it in with my other story.

** Introduction **

****

He woke with a strange weight on his chest looked down and saw Mackenzie sleeping tucked into his side using his chest as a pillow and briefly, for half a heart beat, was terrified. Then he remembered. “Oh.” He breathed and then reached a hand to tentatively explore her body, to reassure himself that both she and this was real. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and, he lifted to covers to check, nothing else “Oh.” He said again.

“Billy?” Her sleepy voice interrupted his investigation.

“Oh!” He was surprised she was awake.

“I know you know more words than that.” She laughed.

“Uh…”

“So much better!” She laughed and looked up at him “Do you remember?”

“Last night?” Finally, more than one syllable.

“Yeah…” A hint of nervousness creeping in-to her voice.

“I remember.” He said softly, the hand that had been rubbing circles on her back reaching around her to take her hand.

**_Last Night…_ **

_They were all a little drunk, Will had opened a tab behind the bar for the team. They’d been working hard this week and he’d been a little gruffer than usual (a mild understatement). For those that Mac had brought with her from DC, whilst they’d seen his temper in action, it was normally in little bursts but this week had been like it was before Mac came back and he’d called Maggie “Ellen” again because for a brief moment in anger he’d forgotten he’d learnt her name._

_… … … …. … … …_

_After the 2pm run-down whilst he was sitting seething in his office trying to finish his copy she’d stormed in to his office._

_“Are you done yet?” She stood in front of his desk hands on her hips looking furious. ‘She’s cute when she’s angry’ he thought before quickly shoving the thought back in the box it came from._

_He opened his mouth ready to snark something at her but she cut him off “Are you done making everyone feel like shit this week Billy?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He snapped_

_“You’ve been rude, abrasive, Maggie cried not that she’d admit it, you practically ripped Martin’s head off and I’m pretty sure Sloan was ready to kill you in that segment last night. You’re being an arse.”_

_“Well, I’m having a bad week Mac.”_

_“And that’s the Newsroom’s fault how?”_

_“It’s…”_

_“The answer is it’s not.” Mac yelled. “Jesus Will, these people would walk through fire for you. Fix it or you might find you once again come in to find everyone has quit.” She stormed out of his office almost as quickly as she’d stormed in._

_He was furious at her. Sure, it wasn’t the staff’s fault, but it was hers. It had been Five days since he left her a voicemail and ok, he’d admitted that if she didn’t feel the same then she shouldn’t mention it but not even a hint that she’d listened to it and she had the gall to wonder why he was angry._

_However, he wasn’t so completely oblivious to think that maybe it wasn’t everyone else fault either. Just hers. “Fuck.” He slammed his pen on the desk. Leant back in his chair and then picked up the phone._

_As they were getting ready for the broadcast he looked straight at camera one. “Mac.”_

_“Will…” She sounded apprehensive._

_“Am I…”_

_“I’ll take you off.” She knew what he was going to ask._

_“Thanks.” He took a deep breath “I thought about what you said, can you make sure nobody leaves before the end of the broadcast.”_

_“Sure. 30 seconds to air by the way.” He acknowledged her with a nod._

_She was mad at him and it was clear throughout the broadcast and there wasn’t the normal banter between them making it awkward, not that they let it slip into the broadcast._

_… … … … … …_

_The staff were gathered in the bull pen, Mac front and centre ready to take the brunt of his next rage filled tirade lest another twenty something have to take the verbal bullet._

_“I owe you all an apology.” He said, looking at them. He fidgeted uncomfortably for a second “I’m not going to insult you all, it’s been pointed out that I’ve been an ass this week and I’m sorry. I don’t want this to be a big speech so I just wanted to let you know that there’s a tab at Hang Chews in my name tonight and next week I’ll be slightly more bearable. Now go on get out of here.”_

_The staff filed past him, he stopped Maggie as she left. “Your name is Margret Jordan. You’re an associate producer, there’s never been an Ellen and if I ever forget that you have my absolute permission to yell at me, but you’ll have to get in there before Mackenzie does. I think if I do that again she’s going to kill me.”_

_“It’s ok Will. We all have off weeks.”_

_“It’s not ok but, I appreciate that.” He smiled at her._

_“You’re going to join us right?” She asked_

_“I don’t think I’m…” He didn’t think the staff would want him there._

_“Of course you are.”_

_… … … … … …_

_It took him a little while to work up the courage to go down to the bar, he knew Mac was there and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet. However, he found himself sat at the bar watching her whilst she interacted with the staff. He had no idea how long he sat there and watched her. He didn’t even notice a woman slip on to the stool next to him._

_“Hey.” The woman shoved his shoulder_

_“Sloan…”_

_“Why wasn’t I invited to this little shindig. You were an ass to me too.”_

_“You weren’t in the bullpen when…”_

_“No I was getting ready to be on Elliott’s…”_

_“Is that drink on my tab?”_

_“Yes but that’s…”_

_“I’m sorry Sloan.” He stood when he saw her finally sat alone in a corner smiling sadly at the team enjoying the evening._

_“Can I join you?” He asked, she didn’t answer him and just sipped her drink instead. It wasn’t a no so Will sat next to her. “Look Mac…”_

_“Are you ready to talk to me now?” She asked_

_“I thought that was what I was doing?” He asked and shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry. This week hasn’t been easy and I brought it on myself. I didn’t think that you’d…”_

_She laughed “I’d what Will? What have I done this week to anger the great Will McAvoy”_

_“I didn’t think you’d ignore I what I said after Bin Laden.” He snapped_

_She looked at him, confusion evident remembering his final words to her as he put her in a cab “I bet everyone is going to be happy about Oh-Llama”_

_“What? No.” Was she was being dense on purpose? “In the message, the one where I…”_

_“Where I what? What message Will?”_

_“Are you doing this on purpose?” He asked “There’s no way you can’t know what I’m talking about.”_

_“There is because I have literally no idea.”_

_“It started ‘Hey Mac it’s me, look I’m not just saying this because I’m high…”_

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_

_“There’s no way you forgot what I said next!” He yelled_

_“I. DON’T. KNOW. WHAT. YOU’RE. TALKING. ABOUT.” She yelled back_

_Will noticed that people were looking at them, not the staff, them yelling at each other was nothing new and briefly Will had a thought about not wanting to end up in a gossip magazine again. He rubbed his face._

_“I never stopped loving you.”_

_“What?” She looked at him._

_“That’s what I said, I said I never stopped loving you and you were spectacular during Bin Laden but…”_

_“You love me?”_

_“Yeah but I also said if you didn’t feel the same way then you should ignore the message and then you came in on Monday and nothing. Nothing all week and…”_

_“I didn’t get the message.” She said quietly_

_“Mac…” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence her lips were on his. It was tentative but sweet and after only a flicker of hesitation he responded to the kiss which was over almost as soon as it began._

**_End Flash Back_ **

“Billy, do you honestly think that I was ignoring you? That if I heard that message I wouldn’t have been at your door straight away?” She asked, turning his hand over and tracing patterns on the palm.

“I don’t know what to think Mac.” He answered honestly.

“We need to figure out what happens next” She sighed.

“Can we not just enjoy the moment?” He turned to face her, both disappointed at the sudden loss of contact.

“We will but for the time being I just want to keep this between us.” She kissed him.

“I’m ok with that” He mumbled into the kiss rolling on top of her, hands reaching for the edge of her (his) t-shirt.

**TBC…**


	2. Lonny

** Lonny **

“So we’re in agreement?” She asks from her perch on Will’s kitchen counter.

“Hmmm?” He’s barely been paying attention to her as she rants, he can’t help it. She’s still wearing just his t-shirt, sipping her cup of coffee and he finds it a little distracting whilst he’s trying to cook her the grilled cheese she demanded from him.

“We’re in agreement?” She asked again.

“About?” He flipped her sandwich to grill the other side

“Have you listened to a word I said?”

“I was staring at your legs.” He shrugged and she made some sound that was meant to convey indignation but fell well short.

“This is important Billy” She playfully slapped the side of his head.

“There’s some proverb about the hand that feeds I’d like to mention about now.” He plates her sandwich and holds it just out of her reach.

“There’s also some proverb about happy wife and happy life.” She challenges reaching for her snack.

“You’re not my wife.” She kicks him and he laughs giving up the plate.

“Well William, what I was trying to tell you was that I think it might be a little distracting if suddenly we’re together…”

“I find it very distracting.” He slides a hand up her leg, she pushes him away with her foot.

“…I also think, that maybe it might not be appropriate given the power dynamic…”

“We never had a problem before.” She ignores the interruption this time.

“…and the problems with the Lansing’s and the fact that right now, it’s open season on your personal life.” He stopped trying to feel her up and realised tshe was being serious and he was going to have to participate in the conversation.

“So what this is our dirty little secret?” He asked, he was a little hurt not that he wanted to admit it.

“Of course not!” She picked up on his hurt and the reason for it. “This isn’t some sordid affair Billy.” She hooks his t-shirt with her foot using it to tug him towards her. “I love you.” She kisses him. “I just think it’s important that we establish us as a thing before involving a bunch of admittedly well meaning and some other not so well meaning people in to our lives…”

“I distinctly remember, nearly a week ago you forcing a bunch of people in to this apartment here and my life…” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his joke forcing a wry smile from her and letting her know that he was ok with this.

“…Very different.” She pressed a kiss lightly to his lips. “But you understand what I’m saying. I want to get used to the idea of us and prove that we are not a distraction and that this doesn’t…”

He cuts her off with a finger on her lips “Mackenzie you’re ranting. I get it but I’d just like to say that you are absolutely a distraction, always have been, always will be and if you don’t put some pants on soon I’m going to keep staring at your legs because, well I always do because distraction remember, but right now there’s more of them than I normally get to stare at and there’s nothing stopping me touching them…”

“Now whose ranting Billy?” She laughed and pushed him away with her foot again and she could’ve sworn he’d whimpered. “So we’re in agreement?”

“Mac.” He grabbed her foot to stop her using it as weapon and stood closer. “I learnt along time ago I need to just do as I’m told with you and if you want to keep this just between us for a little while that’s ok. Even if I want to dedicate the whole B-Block to how much I love you…”

“I’m only worth the B-Block?!” Now that’s he closer she’s able to use her hands to try and push him away this time but he drops her foot and grabs her hands this time.

“Only because, I’m dedicating the entire A-Block to how spectacular your legs are.” He kisses her. “C-Block is about how smart you are.” Another kiss “D-Block is about how you owning me is just a physical law of the universe because I love you. Never stopped loving you and never will…”

She cuts him off with a kiss “I think that how smart I am should be top of the A…”

“Seriously?” He stops any further conversation with a kiss and her half eaten grilled cheese lays forgotten on the counter.

… … … … … …

She laughs suddenly as they cuddle on his couch.

“What?” He asks.

“I need to go home.” She tells him.

“Why?”

“I need clothes Billy and there’s photographers looking for your next fuck up”

“So?”

“So, it’s Saturday afternoon and I’m going to be leaving your apartment in last night’s clothes. Not exactly conducive to keeping secrets.”

“I’ll go.” He says suddenly

“No.” She laughs

“Why not?” He says offended

“Because, I’m not letting you loose in my apartment unsupervised.”

“Scared about what I’m going to find?” He tickles her.

“No. I just don’t want you picking my outfits unsupervised.”

“I know how to dress.” He huffs.

“Of course you do.” Mac responds not even trying to hide her patronising tone.

“Call me a car.” He huffs but does as he’s told and she directs him to get her a sweater, preferably with a hood which he also does, returning with a hat and some sunglasses as well. She cocks an eyebrow “A bit cliché don’t you think?”

“If it works.” Will shrugs.

Eventually her car arrives and she leaves returning a couple of hours later with Louis Vuitton luggage, laptop bag and a carrier bag with what looks like Chinese take-out.

“I brought enough to last the weekend.” She says nonchalantly as she dumps the bag in the hallway and walks past him straight into the kitchen.

… … … … … …

Mackenzie is flapping, she fully intended to go home on Sunday night. Much like leaving his apartment mid-afternoon in yesterday’s clothing, arriving together especially when he arrives driven in by his security is not very good secret keeping.

Will is smirking because he wanted her to stay and he got his own way.

“Don’t look so smug.” She berates him.

“I’m not smug.” He throws back.

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Juvenile.” She rolls her eyes.

“Mac...” He starts

“Juvenile and smug and I can’t believe that…”

“Honey.” He wraps his arms around her from behind. “Lonny was always going to find out.” He says it so casually it infuriates her.

“I fully intend to wine, dine and romance you. Romancing that’s best done in the comfort of my place or yours.” He presses a kiss to her cheek. “He might wonder why he’s dropping me off there and not picking me up until the next day.”

“We were working late and you crashed on the couch. Jesus, it’s not difficult Will.” She leans back in to his chest and briefly he’s hit with the thought that she knows how to hide a relationship and he quickly shoves that thought in to a box, wraps it with chains and banishes it to an area of his brain he never intends to go again.

“Ok we’ll go with that but he’s a smart guy Mac. I’m sure he’ll work it out.”

“Just call him. I didn’t bring work clothes and I need to go home and change.”

… … … … … …

Lonny arrives a short while later and doesn’t say anything as Will and Mackenzie slip into the car, it’s the first time he’s ever seen her dressed so casually. A t-shirt, ratty old USMC hoody and sneakers. He didn’t think Mackenzie McHale even owned sneakers, he didn’t think she’d wear them outside of a gym and the fact that’s considerably shorter without the heels is something that initially caught him off guard. He looks at McAvoy trying to see if the man will give anything away as to why he’s picking them both up at 7am from his place.

“She came around to work on something, it was late, she slept in the guest room.” Will offers by way of explanation. Lonny mentally calls bullshit. “We’re going to swing by her apartment so she can get ready for work.”

They sit on opposite sides of the car but slowly Will’s hand slides towards her and she touches her fingers with his own. ‘Guest room my ass’ Lonny thinks but he doesn’t say anything and doesn’t hint that he saw anything.

“Lonny would you like some coffee?” Mac asks him when they pull up to her building.

“I’d love some thank you, why don’t you ever off me Coffee McAvoy?” He supresses the smirk and the disappointed look on Will’s face when he realised, they’d still have an audience and thus ruining what ever Will had planned for their moment of alone time. Will never responded to his question just glared into the rear-view mirror

After an awkward half an hour sat in Mac’s living room waiting for her to get ready for work, both of them not really speaking just staring at coffee cups, Lonny trying not to laugh and Will looking like his favourite toy had been taken away, they’re all back in the car heading towards the AWM building.

“I’m just saying Billy, I don’t care if he’s a cabinet member and you were friends from when you worked in…”

“Inviting old friends on to the show to use as punching bags over policy is a poor…”

Lonny was immune to their arguments, Will McAvoy and Mackenzie McHale arguing about something was an inevitably, barely even worth paying attention to, he’d always assumed it was some kind of weird foreplay between them, but he wasn’t expecting what happened next.

“Go fuck yourself Leno” Mac snapped at him, clearly whatever Will had said in response to her usual comment about his need to be liked by everyone had annoyed her, this was normal for them. 

“Why would I fuck myself when I could fuck you instead?” Suddenly Lonny started paying attention, normally his response to that was some pathetic comment about audience numbers and other things he really didn’t care about. “Come to think of it I did last night.” Lonny nearly crashed into the car in-front.

“And if you want to again, you’re going to have to start doing as your told.” She threw back at him.

They stared at each other and then Will leant across the seat and kissed her. ‘Foreplay. I knew it.’ Lonny thought smugly before glancing in his mirror and realising things were getting slightly more heated on the back seat than he really wanted to know about so he coughed and reminded them he was there.

Mac squeaked and shoved Will back, both Will and Lonny thought it might be the cutest sound they’d ever heard.

“Shit. Um… So that was unexpected but I guess not unheard of. We were together a while ago and everyone knows that because obviously, I sent an email and even the hermit who lives on island out in the middle of the ocean cut off from the world knows about that email. I think maybe there’s obviously still some passion there and the argument, we were discussing, Will and I aren’t…”

“You’ll have to forgive Mackenzie she has this speech impediment.” Will cut her off. “She does this thing where she forgets to breathe.”

“I don’t know what’s going on here.” Lonny says awkwardly “But my guess is that’s it’s weird, nasty and secret…”

“It’s not…”

“Whatever you guys are up to. If you don’t want people to know don’t make out on their back seats.” He says pointedly. “I’m not losing my job because I told people that Mackenzie doesn’t know she’s too good for you. Just not in my car McAvoy please.”

Mackenzie blushes and Will wraps an arm around her. “Can you stop at a Starbucks so we can at least pretend that we bumped into each other and that’s why we’re arriving together?” Will asks and grunts when suddenly an elbow goes sharply into his side “Please. I’ll even get you a coffee.” He adds.

Lonny laughs and agrees to the offer.

“Happy now?” He hears him ask her softly.

“For now, but if you let him off the hook tonight during that interview…” Lonny tunes out again.

**TBC…**


	3. Jim

** Jim **

“How do you know about Mac’s tattoo?” Jim asked.

 _‘Shit. Shit. Shit.’_ Will thought, he knew he wasn’t supposed to know about the tattoo. Nobody was supposed to know about the tattoo. The result of one drunken party in Cyprus, with some British Royal Marines whom they met on their way back to Afghanistan following Mac’s stabbing, had resulted in Mackenzie McHale doing the one of the things she’d swore she’d never do.

“How do you know about Mac’s tattoo?” Will asked attempting to deflect the attention from him.

“I was there when she got it. How do you know about it?” Jim was far too smart to let Will try and spin him around.

‘ _Come to the bar with us Billy. What’s the worst that can happen? You might make a friend’_ Will remembered her saying ‘ _Or I could accidentally reveal I have an intimate knowledge of body art I should know nothing about’_ he thought glibly and stared Jim down hoping he’d drop the conversation.

“What does Will know?” Mac’s voice cut through the air and Will was relieved.

“The tattoo that if you tell anyone about this James Harper, I will have you murdered and don’t think I won’t do it I’m crafty.” Jim threw at her in a poor imitation of her accent, Will laughed and then immediately regretted it when he saw Mac glare at him.

“Oh, I told him about it.” Mac shrugged.

“You told him about your tattoo?” Jim was shocked.

“Yes.”

“You told Will that you got an ass tattoo? Why?” Mac met Will’s eyes and following a look from him Mac realised that Will hadn’t mentioned he knew where Mac’s tattoo was. There was their out.

“Well I hadn’t told him that!” Mac yelled hoping that she’d pulled off angry when really she found the situation a little amusing.

“Shit.” Jim said

“James William Harper.” Mac said threateningly

“I’m sorry.” Jim said sinking into the bar.

“Your middle name is William?” Will cut in amused.

“Yes.” Jim responded quickly. “Mac, I’m sorry.”

Crisis averted.

… … … … … …

“You know Billy, I’m fairly sure I told you that the tattoo was a mistake and that nobody except you, Jim and Her Majesty’s Royal Marines knew about it.” Mac told him snuggled against his chest whilst he played with her hair on the car ride home.

“You may have mentioned it.” Will admitted

“I’m also fairly sure that if I hadn’t come back you would’ve ended up telling another person that we’re together.”

“What do you mean tell another person?” Will challenged.

“You told me.” Lonny chipped in from the front of the car.

“I didn’t.” Will pointed out “You found out on your own.”

“Oh it was 100% your fault.” Lonny laughed “If you hadn’t yelled you’d slept with her that night before during your little moment on my backseat I’d have just assumed you were having another argument.”

“Lonny gets it.” Mac said sweetly.

“Says the woman who emailed 48 reporters details of why we broke up.” Will pointed out.

“That is a fair point McAvoy.” Mac smiled against his chest and he dropped a kiss on to her head. “But seriously, you need to be better at keeping quiet.”

“So how about some rules?” Will suggested.

“Don’t make out on people’s back seats!” Lonny chipped in straight away and Mac laughed whilst Will glared.

“Don’t tell people about secret bum tattoos.” Mac said sarcastically and Will held his hands up in defeat.

… … … … … …

Jim thought about it on the way home, he wasn’t 100% sure that Will and Mac were being truthful about how Will knew about the tattoo. He thought about the pure look of panic he saw on Will’s face when he’d realised he’d accidentally slipped up.

**_ Flashback: _ **

_“Why shouldn’t I get a tattoo?” Martin asked and Neal, Tess and Tamara laughed, Jim shook his head._

_“I thought you wanted to be a serious newsman?” Neal asked taking a sip of beer._

_“Tattoos are becoming more socially acceptable you know.” Gary chipped in._

_Jim didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. He’d gone up to the bar where Will was ordering a drink._

_“Add what ever he’s having.” Will nodded in Jim’s direction._

_“Just a beer please.”_

_“What’s happening over there?” Will asked as a huge round of laughter erupted from the corner occupied by News Night staffers._

_“Martin wants to get a tattoo, the others are trying to tell him that serious newsmen don’t colour themselves in, Kendra’s words.”_

_“Serious journalists have tattoos.” Will said out loud smirking, he was very familiar with the tattoo of one such serious news (wo)man._

_“Something you want to tell us Will?” Jim cocked an eyebrow._

_“Something Mac may want to tell you…” It slipped out before he could stop it and he knew he’d made the error as soon as he saw Jim’s eyes go wide and Will started doing an excellent impression of a fish mouth opening and closing and pure panic in his face._

_“How do you know about Mac’s tattoo?” He asked cautiously._

**_ End Flashback _ **

_‘They left together.’_ The thought hit Jim like a ton of bricks. Sure, they’d been subtle about it with Mac yawning and Will offering her a ride home but Jim kept cycling back to the fact that Will knew about the tattoo. He had absolutely no reason to know about the tattoo and she’d never actually explained why she’d told him about the tattoo she’d just deflected when he questioned why she’d tell someone about the small rose she had tattooed on her butt cheek. There was something going on there and he was determined to ask Mac about it.

… … … … … …

Mac’s phone bleeped indicating a text message, she looked at the screen “It’s from Jim.” She smiled, she wasn’t surprised.

“Does it matter?” Will’s hands moved up her back as he massaged the days stress away.

“He wants to know why I told you about the tattoo considering I swore him to secrecy on pain of painful death.” She laughed.

“Just ignore him. He’ll forget” Will leant forward and placed a kiss in between her shoulder blades.

“I don’t think you know Jim very well.” Mac said as her fingers flew over the keys of her blackberry before she tossed it aside, the phone landing somewhere on the bed. 

“What have you told him?”

“That I said it just to mess with your head.” She sighed as his hands moved lower than her back.

His fingers danced over the small flower “It absolutely would’ve driven me insane.”

“I know.”

“Think he bought it?”

“Probably not but Billy?” Mac turned over and leant up to kiss him.

“Yeah Hon?” He replied when they broke for air.

“I really don’t care right now.” She pulled him down for another kiss, moaning against him as his fingers slipped below her panties. Will smirking as his fingers found their target.

… … … … … …

In an apartment on the other side of New York City, James Harper struggled to end the call which was clearly accidental before he heard any more from Will and Mac than he really wanted to.

His girlfriend Lisa looked at him aghast “Is that your boss?”

“Yup” Jim felt sick. Mac was like a sister to him and nobody wanted to hear their sister like that.

“And Maggie’s boss?” Lisa asked

“Yup”

“I thought they hated each other?”

“Yup”

“Obviously not” Lisa laughed “Are you going to tell Maggie?”

“Nope.” Jim closed his eyes and grimaced. “We’re never going to mention this to another soul as long as we both shall live.”

Lisa laughed.

… … … … … …

Despite his horror at Mac accidentally calling him during sex, when he came in to work the next morning, and observed Mac and Will together he realised they were both genuinely happy, happier than he’d ever seen them and if for now they wanted to live in their little happiness bubble just the two of them then he was ok with that for now.

Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be forwarding his therapist bills to them, he was never going to unhear what he heard on the phone.

**TBC…**


	4. Sloan

** Sloan **

She may not possess any human knowledge, but Sloan Sabbith was no fool. She had two doctorates and taught at an Ivy League college and whilst she might not have people skills even she knew something was up with Mac and Will.

“James Harper.” She appeared at Jim’s desk one afternoon.

“Uh, hi?” Sloan never really talked to Jim, she talked to Don on occasion and Mac and Will but other than polite conversation at Hang Chews she’d never sought him out before and Jim couldn’t help but wonder if the confusion was evident on his face “Do you need help with something?”

“Many things” She said as if thinking about anything other than conversation she was having right then.

“Ok…”

“But I want to ask you about Mac.” She paused. “And Will.” Another pause “Specifically Mac and Will.”

“Right, I, uh…” He was floundering. He’d been living with the secret that Mac and Will were together for a few weeks and now that he knew it, it was painfully obvious for him to see. It was also obvious that they were trying really hard to hide the relationship although he couldn’t think why, everyone was rooting for them to get their shit together.

“You know something.”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” If he was being honest, the statement was partially true.

“I see things.”

“What things?” He asked.

“Mac and Will things.” She paused as if giving him the chance to think about his next sentence “Things are different between them.”

“Ok.” Jim figured if he stuck to one word answers he would accidentally reveal the call he’d received.

“He says her name differently now.” Sloan said pointedly.

Jim briefly remembered the way Will moaned Mac’s name and then quickly buried the thought. He didn’t want to think about that. Ever. “Different how?” He asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No but it’s different.”

“If you say so.” Again, if Jim was being honest it was different, there was a tenderness is his voice that hadn’t been as prominent and if you weren’t actively looking for it then you probably wouldn’t notice it.

“I thought to myself, Mac’s your friend she’d tell you and she didn’t tell you she’d definitely tell Jim…”

“What am I telling?” The voice that spoke this time wasn’t Jim’s and was decidedly more feminine and British.

“If there was something going on between you and Will.”

“Between Will and I?” Mac laughed although, and Jim really didn’t have the heart to tell her, she’d never managed to perfect the forcing a laugh.

“Yes.”

“Why on earth would you think that?” Mac asked.

“Something’s different about the way Will says your name.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“As serious as I always am Kenzie.”

“Do you not think if Will and I magically got together, if he ever stopped hating me even just a little bit, that I wouldn’t be stood on the terrace shouting out for all of New York to hear?” Mac sounded convincing and Jim had to give her that.

“I suppose so.” Sloan still seemed suspicious, but she could admit that Mac had a point “If anything does happen, I want to know.”

“Sure, I’ll make sure you know.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I can promise you’ll be the 8 million and 293 thousand and third person to know.”

“That’s a very specific figure.”

“Well the first two people to know will obviously be Will and myself, the population of New York is around 8.293 million give or take a few tens of thousands of tourists so after I shout it from the balcony for the city to hear you’ll be the next person on my list.” Mac smiled at her.

 _“8 million, 293 thousand and fourth person.”_ Jim thought to himself.

… … … … … …

Will lightly placed a hand on Mac’s back as she ordered her drink at the bar, Mac smiled but didn’t look him in the eye. “Careful Billy. People are starting to catch on.”

“Really?” There was a small hint of panic in his voice.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” She challenged still not turning to meet his eyes.

“Oh no. Don’t turn this on me. I’m not the one who wanted to keep it secret.”

“You don’t want it to be secret?”

“Mac. Honey. I want to stand on the anchor desk and go full Tom Cruise jumping and ranting about how much I love you to the millions of Americans watching this show, but I’ve got this hard ass EP who tells me I have to do the real news.”

“He sounds like a real piece of work.”

“She.” He stated firmly “Is the smartest most capable news producer in the damn country. She has these incredible legs that go for miles and she keeps me on my toes.”

“Sounds like I should be jealous.”

“If you asked ten people who the best EP out there was, eight of them would tell you it’s her and the other two are wrong.” He made a mental note to thank Charlie for that one.

“Will…” She blushed.

“I’m going to head home. You should stay for a while; it’s been a tough week and the staff might notice if we leave together again.”

“Screw the staff.”

“When you say things like that, that’s when your staff end up quitting and moving to another show. You love them Mac, stay and have a drink.” He downed the glass of Jameson he was drinking.

“Go to my place Billy, I’ll be home soon.” He grinned and left her sat at the bar but not before he left his black Amex on the counter for her with a twenty-dollar bill underneath, for cab fare she knew, and she couldn’t help but smile.

Unbeknownst to Mac a certain Sloan Sabbith had watched the whole interaction. Ok, she couldn’t tell you what had been said, but she knew it had nothing to with work and that’s when Sloan formulated her plan.

… … … … … …

“Urgh.” Mac groaned the next morning the pounding in her head was unbearable, she had no intention to drink as much as she did last night but apparently Sloan had other ideas.

The pounding got louder and then she realised it wasn’t her head but her front door. She rolled out of bed and realised she was just in her underwear. Apparently, PJ’s had been too much effort so grabbed her robe and was prepared to tell whoever was at her front door to go away. It was Saturday and she needed to transition from barely alive shell to fully functioning adult, she had plans to take Will shopping (not that Will knew it yet) and she would not be able to resist his whining if she was hungover.

“Billy who is it?” She asked as she walked towards the door seeing Will in his shorts and t-shirt at the door.

“Hi Kenzie.” Sloan’s chirpy and somewhat smug voice rang out and she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Honey.” Will said slowly moving aside to let her in “Sloan’s here.” As if she needed to be told.

“I can see that.”

"She invited me." Sloan looked at Will. "She told me she's dating this schmuck who just hands over his credit card and that I should come over in the morning because, we're going shopping."

"A schmuck?" Will challenged looking at Mac

"I may be paraphrasing." Sloan admitted. 

"Was I drunk when I made this invitation?" Mac asked pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Maybe but almost defintetly yes." 

"I think we're even now Hon." Will smirked and Mac wanted to smack the smug look off his face. 

**To be continued…**


	5. Neal

** NEAL **

“Are you in?” Jim looked at Neal

“I just can’t see it happening” Neal answered truthfully.

“Oh it’ll happen.”

“But really? I just can’t see her being into it.” Neal couldn’t quite believe what Jim was suggesting this weekend.

“All kinds of people enjoy it. I can give you a list.” Jim offered.

“It’s, and this isn’t judgement, but it’s just really nerdy.” Neal leant back in his chair as Will walked past, assuming they were talking about something to do with Maggie, he slipped into Mac’s office.

“Neal. I promise you. She’ll play.”

“And I’m telling you there’s no way that Mac will play Dungeons and Dragons with you this weekend.” He sat forward “But, if I’m wrong and she’s in. I’m in. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Ok.” Jim took a step back from the desk. “I’ll ask her now.” And with that he walked towards Mac’s office.

“Hey Mac?” He knocked on the door.

“Yeah!” Mac called out and Jim walked in.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t uh…are you guys?” Jim stuttered upon seeing Will, who briefly looked at him with confusion. Jim seemed uncomfortable around him and Mac recently and he didn’t understand why.

“No, Will was in here to ask me something inane and unimportant, how can I help you?” She said ignoring Will’s arms being thrown in the air, apparently disagreeing with what had been said.

“Tommy and The Son are going to be in town this weekend.”

“Oh how exciting” Mac grinned

“Favourite band?” Will asked thinking he’d buy her tickets see if he could pull some strings at the venue.

“No, they’re uh friends of ours. Tommy Rosenthal and Jesus Martinez, we were embedded with their unit for about six months in Iraq…”

“Jesus obviously spelt like Jesus. Jesus Christ Son of God…” Jim began to explain.

“I’m familiar with him.” Will interrupted.

“…hence a nickname of ‘The Son’ it was given to him by a village elder who found it funny and not at all blasphemous.” Mac finished. “Either way it stuck.”

“He goes by Sonny but, they’re in town for a week and said it’s been far too long since we had a campaign and they suggested Saturday.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“I invited Neal, I hope that’s ok. Luke’s still deployed and Neal has some experience as a Dungeon Master…”

“What the fuck is going on?” Will asked.

“Dungeons and Dragons.” Mac said off-handly like it was the most obvious thing in the world before Jim went to the door and called over Neal.

“You summoned me?” Neal asked.

“She’s in.” Jim said smugly.

“Really?!” Neal was shocked, he had to admit he called this one wrong.

“Why so surprised Sampat?” Mac challenged.

“I just wouldn’t have thought it would be your thing. It’s D&D and you uh, you know…”

“What Neal’s trying to say Mackenzie is, it’s Dungeons and Dragons and you can’t tell the difference between Hobbits and Klingons…” Will interrupted

“Hobbits are the little teddy bears from Star Trek.” She said confidently and looked at Jim who shook his head at her.

“Well ok I got that one wrong but, we played in Iraq and I’ll have you know that Macevere the brave…”

“Macevere?” Will interrupted again

“Like Guenevere from the knights of the round table, she’s an elven queen famed for her wit, wisdom and bravery. Often accompanied by her Dwarf servant…”

“Oh no he’s not back” Jim whined from the back of the room.

“Jim No Beard. He accompanies Macevere, carries her things. Looks after her magic shoes and other items.”

“Not a word.” Jim points at Neal who is silently laughing.

“Oh, I’m telling everyone.” Will pulls his blackberry out “S for staff right Mac?” He asks who throws a pen at him.

“Right so, you’re in.” Jim ends the conversation. “We were hoping you’d agree to host, your place is bigger.”

“Of course, I’ll host.” Mac beamed at Jim and Neal.

… … … … … …

“I gotta say honey. In a million years I’d never say that you’d spend a Saturday night playing Dungeons and Dragons” Will said as he put the DVD in, they were having a quiet night at Mac’s place after the show on Friday.

“It was during the 2009 fighting season in Iraq. The local insurgents thought it would be fun to keep us up at night, so Tommy suggested it to try and distract us from the fact we were getting no sleep. It’s surprisingly fun.” Mac moved up and let him join her on the sofa. “What are we watching?”

“Rudy.” Mac rolled her eyes at his answer. “What time are they all coming over tomorrow?”

“2pm so you’ll need to be gone before they get here. Don’t forget to take your stuff with you.” Mac snuggled into him as they settled to watch the movie.

… … … … … …

“Hey Mac?” A voice called whilst Mac was filling up the snacks.

“Yeah Sonny?”

“Could you come out here, I got something I really have to ask.”

“Sure. Let me just finish getting the food ready.”

“Take your time” Tommy called out, barely contained excitement in his voice.

Mac was curious, she walked out into her dining room and saw four faces trying to appear serious but barely concealing smiles.

“What’s going on?”

“Mackenzie McHale.” Sonny said seriously “We have decided to call a special session of Devil Dog Court. I, Sergeant Jesus “The Son” Martinez shall be presiding. Also joining me on this court is…”

“James Harper. Unwilling participant.” Jim says uncomfortably.

“Neelamani Sampat.” Neal chirps up.

“Corporal Thomas Rosenthal. Prosecuting.”

“Thank you.” Sonny said “Ms. McHale. You have been summonsed here to answer questions about an item found in your bathroom. An item that suggests that you may be hiding something, namely a relationship, from your friends and offence of dishonesty. An offence punishable by the greatest sentence this court can pass. A bar tab on you. Do you understand?”

“No. Not really.” She was quickly running her bathroom through her mind trying to figure out what could’ve been left.

“Corporal Rosenthal the evidence please.”

“I present to the court, a pair of boxers.” Tommy throws the boxers on the table “Hanro men’s boxers to be specific, which a quick google tells me retail for approximately $75.”

“Ms. McHale, do you wish to explain the underwear.”

“I wish to exercise my fifth amendment rights.” Mac answers.

“The court respects that. The United States Marine Corps is a defender of the US Constitution…” Sonny begins

“OOORAH!” Tommy shouts

“…However, the rights you’re guaranteed under the Constitution do not exist in Devil Dog court.” Sonny continues “The court finds your lack of cooperation disturbing and orders an immediate search of the premises for more evidence.” He stands, grins “Jim. Guard the defendant whilst the rest of us search.” Sonny and Tommy starburst. Neal laughs and shrugs at Mac and goes to living room.

“Jim do something!” Mac hisses at him.

“What am I supposed to do?” He hisses back.

“I don’t know, tackle them?!”

“Do I look like I could do that?” He fires back incredulously, what was she thinking? They were marines and he was not. They continued bickering for a few minutes until everyone came back.

“Well team what evidence do we have. We’ll start with Neal.”

Neal looked apologetically at Mac. “I found a DVD in the front room.” He places the DVD on the table. Rudy. ‘Damn him.’ Mac thinks. “Mac doesn’t like this movie.” Neal offers “she’s my boss I didn’t want to go through her stuff.”

Tommy shakes his head “I present a guitar, which I know for a fact the defendant doesn’t play.”

“I’m taking lessons.” Mac says quietly and Jim looks at her like she’s insane.

“Prove it.”

“I’m not ready for an audience.”

Sonny looks at her sceptically “I present two items of clothing. A Nebraska football t-shirt, Columbia Law sweatshirt and a pair of men’s loafers.”

“Wait!” Neal shouts he looks at Mac wide eyed, who responds with an equally panicked look. “It’s Will!”

Jim immediately tries to shush him an action that doesn’t go unnoticed by Mac or Neal.

“Neal, share with the court.” Sonny asks.

“That stuff it belongs to Will right? He plays guitar, he went to both of those schools, he can drop 75 bucks on a pair of boxers and he loves Rudy.” He looks at Mac smiling “Are you guys back together?” He turns to Jim “Why are you not surprised?”

“Uh…”

“Oh my god you knew!” Neal looks at him wide eyed.

“You know?” Mac turns to look at him.

“Yeah” He says slowly.

“How long have you known?”

“A while.”

“You didn’t say anything?” Neal cuts in.

“I didn’t want to explain how I found out.” Jim says quickly

“How did you find out?” Mac asks

“I still don’t want to explain how I found out.” He says slower this time.

“Jim. James. Jimmy Boy.” Mac steps towards him, she’s not wearing heals so is considerably shorter but no less terrifying. “When did you find out?”

“Uh, middle of May?”

“It’s nearly July now!”

“I really didn’t want to tell you how I found out.”

“James Harper…” Mac stepped forward.

“You butt dialled me.” He took a step back. “Or Will but dialled me. Either way, someone butt dialled me.”

“Whose phone?” Neal asks and Jim honestly thought he might punch him.

“Yours.” He nods towards Mac.

“How could it be my phone but you’re not sure who…. Oh my god.” She claps her hands to her face in pure embarrassment.

“Oh my god.” Neal had also caught on.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“They were having…” Neal laughed “Mac or Will butt dialled Jim in the middle of sex.”

Tommy and Sonny laughed before Sonny turned serious “Will. That Will?” He looked at Mac who was bright red who just nodded. “Where’s he now?”

“Home.” She mumbled.

“Call him.” Tommy said. “We want to meet him.”

Mac shook her head and Neal picked up her phone, easily guessing Mac’s passcode, he fired off a quick message to Will who responded seconds later. “He’s on the way.”

… … … … … …

Will pushed his key in to the door and entered Mac’s apartment.

“Hello?” He called.

“Dining room!” A voice he didn’t recognise called back.

He walked into the room and Mac smiled at him “Hi honey.” He cocked an eyebrow in response and Mac then launched into an explanation of how Jim knew (it explained the awkwardness Will thought) and how Neal figured it out. “…So when I said take your stuff home I didn’t mean leave your underwear on my bathroom floor.” Will just laughed.

He was introduced to Mac’s friends and had to really try not to sulk when presented with his character sheet which was goblin defector named Billiam who apparently if he lost a fight would go into a rage and become ineffectual until prodded with a stick by Macevere or beaten with a rock by Jim No Beard.

Will wasn’t sure how he ended up spending his Saturday playing D&D but it made Mac happy and that’s all that mattered to him and secretly he was glad that more people knew about him and Mac.

(It was also really fun, but he wouldn’t admit it)


	6. Charlie

** Charlie **

**_Saturday…_ **

Charlie Skinner loves his wife. Charlie Skinner loves the time they spend together on a weekend to make up for the time they don’t spend together during the week. What Charlie Skinner doesn’t love is brunch in the city on a Saturday, they try to hide it but there’s always a slide glance when you order a double bourbon, neat of course, with your food instead of the customary mimosa and it’s always overcrowded. Nancy loves brunch in the city though and Charlie loves Nancy.

“Charlie?” Nancy calls to him

He startles and his head bobbles as he looks up at his wife. “Hmmm?” He asks looking at his wife.

“Is that Will?” She indicates behind Charlie who spins around and sees Will McAvoy and then his eyes widen next to Will is Mackenzie and she’s not just next to him she’s tucked in to his side and from Charlie’s position he could see his hand firmly on the square of her back.

Charlie spins around and looks at his wife who is seconds away from calling out to Will. He places his hand on hers “Don’t.”

Nancy looks at him strangely “Why not?”

“Look again.”

“Who is he with?” She asks

“Mackenzie.” Charlie smiles brightly

“That Mackenzie?” She asks

“That Mackenzie.”

“Pulled his head out of his ass?”

“I have no idea.” Charlie was still smiling.

“Why are you so happy Charlie Skinner?”

“Because.” He picked up his bourbon again

****

**_Monday…_ **

“Will McAvoy” Charlie’s voice chirped down the phone.

“Charlie what’s up?” Will sat up on the couch momentarily displacing Mackenzie who looked at him.

“Nothing just wanted to call and say good show tonight.”

“Thanks” Will was confused Charlie never normally called for this kind of thing. “Was there something else?”

“No just that.” Will shrugged, he’d probably had too many bourbons before leaving the office.

“Good night Charlie.”

“Oh and tell Mackenzie she did a good job tonight as well.” Charlie put the phone down.

“What was that about?” Mac asked but Will was just looking at the phone in his hand “Will?”

“Hmmm?”

“The phone call. Charlie.” Mac prompted.

“He just called to say it was a good show.”

“Is that all?” She laughed pushing his arm out of the way and again taking her position lying in Will’s lap.

“He said to tell you good show as well.” She looked at him, confused by the concern in his voice. He looked down and noticed the look on her face “It’s unusual for him to call and say it that’s all.”

… … … … … …

**_Friday…_ **

“Ah William McAvoy.” Charlie smiles at him from behind his desk.

“When you say that it makes me think I’m in trouble.” Will sat opposite him.

“No, not at all.” Charlie offered him a drink.

“No thank you, I can’t drink hard liquor before the show anymore. Mac’s rules.”

“Since when do you listen to Mackenzie?”

“I value my peace and quiet.”

“Smart man.” Charlie says sipping his own drink. “Nancy is coming to the city today. She wants to know if you want to meet us for a late dinner after the show tonight?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah.” Will agrees.

“Excellent, she was thinking of inviting a friend of ours. She’s a nice girl, moved to the city for a job. She’s smart, beautiful and I think she’ll give you a run for your money…”

“I’m not really looking to date at the moment Charlie. I’ve had enough of it ending up in the tabloids.”

“Nonsense. It’s not a date, it’s just friends having dinner.”

“You’re not going to drop this are you?”

“Nope.” He flashed a charming smile at Will “And you’re going to have to get downstairs and into hair and make-up ready for your show before Mac has both our asses.”

… … … … ... …

“Mackenzie Morgan McHale” Charlie smirks “That’s a lot of alliteration for one name.”

“It’s the burden I must bear.” Mac laughs back at him.

“Nancy is meeting me for dinner later and I’m betting you’ve had nothing except a salad for dinner.”

“Good guess.”

“Excellent. A friend of ours is coming, I think you’ll like him. He’s smart, well spoken and he’ll give you a run for your money when it comes to a political debate.”

“Oh it sounds lovely Charlie but…”

“Relax Mac, it’s just dinner not a date. Although maybe I wouldn’t mention it to Will. He does stupid things when he gets jealous and we’re so close to a McAvoy Meltdown free week and I’ve got a good feeling about this week.”

Mac laughs. “Miss McHale, I believe you’re due in the control room”

… … … … … …

“Hey Will?” Mac asks during the commercial break.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to have to reschedule our debrief after tonight’s show…” She aims a kick at Jim who cocks a knowing eyebrow at her words “…I’ve been invited to dinner with some friends tonight.”

“That’s fine Mac. I’m also meeting some friends for a late dinner as well.”

“Well I hope your dinner is better than mine. I’m pretty sure my friend is trying to set me up with someone. I’ve got to be honest, I’m not really interested in a set up.” Jim looks at her and she smiles at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure that’s where my dinner is heading as well.” He looks straight in to the camera “I’m definitely not looking to date anyone new at the moment.” Will picks up his blackberry and fires off a quick text. She feels hers buzz and waits an appropriate amount of time to check it without raising suspicions, she reads his and sends a reply for him to read in the next break.

**Text from Will McAvoy**

**I’ll meet you at your place. I’m sure I’ll say something**

**to ruin this not a date and end up on page 6. I love you.**

**Text from Mackenzie**

**I love you too. No drugs or guns please.**

**I won’t be late.**

… … … … … …

Will arrives at the restaurant and sighs he hadn’t managed to catch Mackenzie before she left. He wasn’t looking forward to this woman that Charlie was trying to set him up with and he wonders whether he should’ve just been honest about his relationship with Mac.

“Hi, I’m here for the Skinner party.” Will approaches the host and tries to offer him a smile.

“Of course Sir, follow me.”

“Hey, Charlie sorry I’m… Mac?”

“Hi Honey?” Mac is confused she wasn’t expecting Will.

“Mr Skinner sends his apologies McAvoy, he and Mrs Skinner were unable to stay for dinner. However, he’s asked me to give you this…” The host hands Will a note “…And he’s sent over a bottle of champagne.” He waves over a waiter who hands Will the bottle.

Will pops the champagne and pours two glasses for himself and Mac before reading the note which he hands to her.

_Will & Mac_

_Sorry for messing with you, Nancy and I are over the moon that one of you (I’m sure you’re able to figure out who) has finally pulled his head out of his ass._

_I’m sure you have your reasons for keeping it a secret. We’ll see you both for brunch next Saturday, same place as last week._

_Charlie._

“How does he know where we had brunch last week?” Mac asks putting the note on the table.

Will just shrugs and drinks his champagne. “I told you he knew something was up.”

**TBC…**


	7. Maggie

** Maggie **

Maggie had a special relationship with both Will and Mac. Will, even if he never knew her name he was the one that gave her the job as his assistant and Mac rewarded her loyalty to Will with another promotion. Ever since he’d learnt her name Will had almost taken Maggie under his wing, her desk was the one closest to his office and even though she was an AP now, she was still sort of doubling up as his assistant.

Which is why, when she was working late, and a bike messenger brought over some urgent documents for Will from his lawyer she thought she’s use the key she had from her assistant days to drop them at his place. It was going to be a quick in and out job. Documents in, Maggie out. That was the plan.

However, like most of Maggie’s plans, this one went spectacularly wrong. Phase one of the plan was a resounding success. She’d got to Will’s building, she was still on his visitor list (she’d added herself, Will signed it, in hindsight he probably wasn’t listening to what she was saying when she asked for his signature). She’d got up to his apartment and walked in.

When Maggie thought back on what happened next, she realises she could’ve called or text or announced herself as soon as she walked in. But she didn’t do that, there’s always a better idea that comes to her at a later date, like not hiding under the bed or not walking into her bosses apartment uninvited and unannounced.

She walked in Will’s hallway and heard the TV playing in where she remembered the lounge was and then she heard Will.

“I’m just not sure I get the point of this show.” He grouses.

“It’s enjoyable” The voice that says it is the undeniably English accented voice of Mackenzie and Maggie froze.

“How is a bunch of 20 somethings playing high school students singing god awful pop songs and 80’s rock ballads enjoyable?” He yells, although Maggie could tell at this point it was all bark and no bite.

“Sometimes there’s show tunes.” Mac pointed out.

“That’s not the point Mac!” Will yelled “I’m sorry but I agree with the mean cheerleader woman.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know her name Will.” It sounded like Mac was getting closer and so Maggie did what she has done before in situations like this and hid.

“Fine, I agree with Sue!” He called after her and Maggie had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. If anyone had asked her, never in a million years would Maggie have ever thought Will McAvoy would spend his evening watching Glee.

The knowledge of Will’s questionable television watching habits almost distracted her from the fact he’d been watching Glee with Mackenzie.

“Hey honey!” Mac had called. “Do you want red or white?”

“Scotch!” Will shouted back.

“No.” Mac headed back towards the lounge “If you have scotch and I have wine, then I end up drinking a whole bottle by myself.”

“Nobody makes you drink the whole bottle.” Will joined her in the space between the lounge and kitchen. “If I had a choice though, I prefer it when you drink the whole bottle of red.”

“Really?” She asked him and leant against the wall the Maggie had hidden behind.

“Mmm. Makes you frisky” Then there was the unmistakeable sound of kissing. “Come on.” Will said “Let’s…”

“Go to bed?” Mac asked

“Watch the show. I want to see if this is the week Sue finally defeats the world’s most inappropriate teacher.” He laughed as Mac laughed and called him an “arse” to which Will laughs and points out he does own a wine stopper.

Maggie then realised she had definitely intruded on something private that people were not supposed to know about and as soon as Mac and Will went back to the lounge, she fled the apartment as quickly as possible.

… … … … … …

Needless to say, when Maggie returned to work the next day she was a little on edge. As on edge as only someone who’d broken into their boss’s apartment could be.

“Maggie!” Jim yelled and suddenly she looked up.

“Sorry, Jim.” Maggie frowned at his face of confusion.

“Are you ok?” He laughed

“Yeah” She stared into Will’s office through his open door, Mac was leaning over his desk and Will was leaning back in his chair laughing at something she’d said.

Jim followed Maggie’s gaze into Will’s office. “What are you…?” Then he see’s what Maggie’s seeing. “Oh my god.” He looks from Will and Mac to Maggie “You know!”

“What? No!” She looks at Jim. “I don’t know anything, not anything that you might know.”

“Well now you’re assuming that I know something.” Jim responds.

“Do you know something?” Maggie asks

“I might know something if you know something.” Jim takes a step back and eyes Maggie up suspiciously.

“Well I might know something if you know something.” Jim leans over her desk. “I might know others who know something as well.”

“Seriously?” Maggie asks

“But first you have to tell me what you know.” Jim laughs.

“I think I know the same as you.” Maggie leans back in her chair.

“Oh my god this is ridiculous.” Neal’s voice interrupts them. “Maggie you know the same thing as Jim and Jim you know the same thing as Maggie.”

“How long have you been stood there?” Jim asks him.

“For basically this entire conversation. We were asking Maggie for the file we keep on sports teams since if the Dallas Mavericks win tonight then they win their first ever NBA title.”

“Why were we asking Maggie for that?” Jim looks at him

“Will wants it.” Neal reminds him.

“Why?”

“Because, Will likes sports and wants to try and slip it past Mac at the 2pm rundown.” He laughs. “Now, just to speed this up so we can get back to doing, you know…our jobs” 

“Yes everything is always better if you all do your jobs.” Mac breezes past them on the way to the conference room “Rundown.” She stops halfway. “Oh and Will, the audience that we have that isn’t watching the NBA finals probably don’t care if the Goose’s are about to win their first ever title.”

“It’s the Maverick’s” Will follows her. “Goose was Maverick’s RIO in Top Gun and that has nothing to do with professional basketball.”

“I knew that.” Mac huffs.

… … … … … …

“Maggie come to lunch with us.” Jim and Neal appear by her desk again.

“Since when do we invite each other to eat lunch together?” Maggie eyes them up suspiciously “What is this high school? I’m not sure I want to sit on the nerd table.”

Jim shrugs and Neal laughs and protests “We are not the nerd table”

“We kind of are.” Jim mumbles “We just thought you’d want to talk about what you found out.”

She ponders the suggestion for a moment before deciding she is hungry. “Ok Gossip Girls, I’m hungry so I’m in.” Maggie picks up her bag and follows Jim and Neal out of the office.

They’re sat in a small pizza restaurant around the corner. “So…How did you find out?” Neal asks.

“I kind of walked in on them.” Maggie takes a bite of her pizza.

“Like Jim.” Neal agrees.

“I didn’t walk in, they accidentally called me during…” Jim trails off not wanting to go into detail exactly what he heard.

“They called you during…” Maggie starts before realisation “Eeew. No, they weren’t doing it. You heard them doing it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jim picks up his soda.

“No. Oh my god, I went to drop some paperwork to Will and accidentally walked in on them whilst they were watching Glee in his apartment…”

“Will and Mac watch Glee?” Neal shouts excitedly.

“I’d say it was more Mac than Will.” Maggie uses her hand to gesture to Neal to watch the volume, there was plenty of AWM staff in the pizza shop. “Although Will did seem to be a willing participant.”

“Mac likes it.” Jim agrees. “It was on in the hospital in Germany on one of the only English speaking channels. She thinks it’s a terrible show but in a really great way that can’t help making you fall in love with it. She was on a lot of pain killers at the time.” 

“But Will?” Neal laughs “I can’t believe Will agreed to watch it.”

“When does Will ever do what we expect when it comes to Mac?” Maggie asks and Jim and Neal agree.

… … … … … …

“Is there any follow up to yesterday’s supreme court decision?” Mac asks during the 2pm rundown.

“What follow up is required?” Will asks “It was a unanimous decision that you need clear and concise evidence in patent dispute…”

“It was a victory for the little guy!” Mac says “That’s an important message…”

“If you register patents…”

“Which plenty of American small business does, it doesn’t need to be top of the A, I’m merely asking if there’s any statements or follow up from i4i or Microsoft?”

“Managing editor. I’m vetoing it.” Will huffs.

“You are not vetoing an actual story to report on how Iceman and Slider are going to score touchdowns in a basketball match.” She stares at him making it clear she knew his plan.

“That’s Top Gun again and you’re doing this on purpose now.” He yells pointing his finger at her.

“And that’s how Will see’s it” Neal laughs and making the ‘C’ hand gesture that Sue uses. Mac looks and him confused and Will just shoots him a death glare.

The meeting doesn’t get much better than that, both Jim and Neal start making little Glee references directed at Will that continue in the bullpen once they leave the meeting finally confusing Will enough that he yells “What the fuck is happening right now?!”

Sensing a McAvoy meltdown, Mac grabs him by the arm and drags him into his office. Maggie decides that it’s time to own up and bursts into Will’s office.

“I’m sorry it’s my fault!” She shouts.

“What’s your fault?” Mac asks

“The Glee references.” Maggie says, “I accidentally told them you watch it.”

“I don’t watch Glee.” Will protests

“You do. I saw you.” Maggie takes a breath “Last night I your lawyer messengered you some paperwork marked urgent but you already left for the night so I thought I’d be helpful since I still have a key and I’m on your visitor list and I brought the paperwork over and Mac was over and you were watching Glee together and then you kissed and I was hidden in the hallway because I didn’t think I was supposed to know what was happening so I hid because you know I hide and then I ran away and Jim and Neal figured out I knew and then I told them and I’m sorry.” She finishes her verbal diarrhoea and then looks at Mac and Will.

“What?” Will looked at her. “I don’t understand anything you just said.”

“Oh my god.” Mac started laughing.

“Sorry, let me start again.”

“You were in my apartment?” Will stares at her.

“I have a key and I’m on your visitor list from when I was your assistant.”

“I didn’t see any paperwork.” Mac says.

“No I took it with me when I panicked and ran. It’s in my purse.”

Mac starts laughing and Will just looks at Maggie.

“What’s going on in here?” Sloan asks as she walks in.

“Why doesn’t anybody knock or ask for permission to come in anymore?” Will throws his hands up and stomps over to his desk.

“Oh my god!” Sloan looks from Will to Mac to Maggie “Did you guys get caught again?”


End file.
